Poderosa
by Hanyaa
Summary: - Sakura, para- jadeó bajando las manos a sus caderas en un desesperado intento por no perder el control. Por supuesto que no sirvió de nada, a veces olvidaba que ella era mucho más fuerte que él- Estás poniéndome duro, por favor-casi estaba suplicándole.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato y por supuesto que no gano absolutamente nada más que entretenimiento personal ( y si tengo suerte entretener a alguien más) por esto.

Dejando claro lo obvio, pueden seguir con el fic.

Advertencias: ninguna en especial creo yo, Sakura tiene 22, Kakashi 36, lo lógico, se llevan 14 años.. Escenas eróticas, tal vez?

Es mi primer fic subidito de tono, pero no lleva nada demasiado fuerte.

Y que decir, es mí pareja favorita de Naruto, algún día tenía que hacer algo con ellos, no podía dejarlo pasar. Lo he hecho recién, sin más disfrutadlo.

……………………………..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…………………………………

Sakura estaba ardiendo de rabia.

No podía creer como Anko tenía la desfachatez de coquetear tan abiertamente con Kakashi, con todos ahí en la mesa para verla. Bueno, no era como que los demás estuviesen particularmente interesados en la pareja tampoco, al menos nadie tan al pendiente como Sakura, que bufaba continuamente mientras taladrada con sus irises verdes al peliplata en frente suya.

\- Nee Sakura-chan ¿qué edad tienes?- a su izquierda, tal vez demasiado cerca, Genma le hablaba en un tono de voz algo alto debido a la música que resonaba en el lugar, interrumpiendo su bronca.

\- Veintidós- respondió cortante, cosa que no pareció afectar al castaño, mientras continuaba con su fiero semblante sobre su víctima.

\- Entonces es perfectamente legal- oyó que murmuraba como para sí mismo- sabes Sakura, estás muy sexy ésta noche- susurró rozando con sus labios, libres del senbon esta noche, su sensible lóbulo.

Con ello sí que captó la atención de la chica que, abandonando cualquier intento de asesinato, se giró para ver azorada al hombre que le sonreía con galantería y algo de lujuria. Estaba lista para rechazarlo gentilmente, pero entre el morreo que llevaban Ino y Sai junto a ella y el estúpido espectáculo de su ex sensei, se lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, ¿por qué ella debía ser la única que no se divertía mientras los demás lo pasaban en grande y sin preocuparse por cosas como el decoro o la vergüenza?

"¡Al diablo!" se dijo.

-Genma-kun, bailemos-dijo con inexperta coquetería, para acto seguido cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la abarrotada pista de baile en el medio del bar. El susodicho la siguió sin rechistar concentrado en el hermoso culo entallado en los leggings de cuero negro que la chica vestía.

-Kakashi ven, vayamos a bailar también- llegó a escuchar la voz de Anko mientras se adentraba apenas en el gentío.

Una vez se detuvo frente al ninja, la vergüenza casi hace que corra despavorida de vuelta a su mesa, pero el atisbar a la odiada pareja que casi arruina su noche, bailando muy cerca y a pocos pasos de distancia, hizo que se llenara de valor para continuar con su idea original.

Haciendo uso de la experiencia adquirida en las noches de juerga con Ino cerda, comenzó a bailar muy pegada a Genma. Ni siquiera sabía que canción sonaba, solo trataba de bailar sensualmente para su pareja.

Paso los brazos alrededor de su mientras contoneaba sus caderas. Primero de un lado a otro, manteniendo el contacto visual y luego moviéndose apenas hacia abajo y arriba otra vez.

Supo que hacía las cosas bien al reparar en las dilatadas pupilas del ninja y sentirlo tomarla de las caderas fuertemente uniéndose a su sensual danza.

Bailaba bien, muy bien de hecho, y estaba comenzando a perder la razón, haciéndola apartar su mirada de la penetrante de él para apoyar su mentón sobre su hombro. Solo para ponerse todavía más caliente, aunque no debido al candente movimiento del castaño entre sus brazos. Kakashi la observaba cual lobo hambriento y enojado por sobre el hombro de Anko, incluso pudo adivinar su mandíbula tensa debajo de su máscara, mientras se movía al compás de la música con ella.

No pudo volver a concentrarse en el castaño, fué instintivo el dar una vuelta sobre sus pies al ver que Kakashi hacia girar a Anko. Y, cual cervatillo indefenso y seducido por su aura peligrosa e intrigante, fué directo hacia él, pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo y maravillándose por lo bien que encajaban, como piezas de rompecabezas.

Kakashi la tomó de la cintura posesivo, pudo ver de reojo a Anko fregándose con fuerza contra un encantado Genma, supuso que no estaría molesta por haberla reemplazado.

Volvió toda su atención a la muchacha entre sus brazos que lo miraba lujuriosa.

La sintió moverse contra toda su extensión, igual que como había hecho con Genma. No, mejor, oh si definitivamente estaba siendo mucho más enérgica y desinhibida con él.

No entendía cómo esta chica que se frotaba tan deliciosamente contra su cuerpo, era la misma que hace sólo dos noches atrás gemía dulcemente entre sus sábanas mientras le hacía el amor por enésima vez en unas pocas horas.

Y le encantaba. Esta nueva faceta suya lo estaba llevando lenta y tentadoramente a la locura. Mientras hasta hace apenas unos segundos estaba furioso con ella por flirtear abiertamente con su amigo en frente suyo, ahora lo único que quería era llevarla al primer lugar alejado que encontrase para hacerla suya una, otra, y otra vez.

Sakura estaba ardiendo, pero esta vez de pura lujuria. El deseo impregnado en los grises ojos de Kakashi la hacia delirar. Comenzó a moverse aún más efusivamente al ritmo de la música. El ninja copia no era como Genma, él no se movía, permanecía rígido con sus manos en su cintura. A excepción de su semblante, que era lo único que ella captaba, nada delataba que lo que estaba sucediendo le afectase de alguna forma.

\- Sensei, ¿qué le pasa?- susurró Sakura peligrosamente cerca de su oído, a Kakashi le pareció que su voz sonaba casi como un gemido, como un desesperado y hermoso gemido- No me diga que está enojado conmigo Kakashi-sensei- termino con tono inocente.

El ninja afianzó el agarre sobre su cintura presionándola más contra sí y provocando que soltara un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa.

\- Estabas seduciendo a Shiranui- prácticamente le gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa- ¿Desde cuándo lo llama por su apellido? Han sido amigos desde que eran gennins por lo que sé.

\- Quiere tirarse a mí chica- dijo por toda respuesta sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura fue invadida por un sonrojo aún más profundo y se le dificultó considerablemente el volver a hablar.

\- Él no sabe que estamos juntos, nadie lo sabe- replicó cuando pudo recobrar la compostura y con ello el enojo también- Además, yo podría decir lo mismo de Anko-san- agregó resentida

\- ¿Quiso tirarse a tu chica? No sabía que te interesaran las mujeres, Sakura-chan. Eso me pone, la verdad- agregó juguetón.

Sakura frunció el ceño e iba a responderle, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sonriendo de lado, continuó con su ya olvidado movimiento de caderas pero esta vez mucho más enérgica que antes si cabía. Desenlazando su cuello de sus brazos, deslizó sus manos en apenas un roce por su cuello, bajó a sus pectorales cubriendo cada uno con sus palmas y luego serpenteó sus dedos por los marcados abdominales a través de la tela de su camisa, sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo su toque. Saber que ella podía provocar eso en semejante hombre la llenó de orgullo, alentándola a continuar.

\- Sensei- ronroneó cerca de su boca, sin dejar de moverse- puedo ver que está tomándome el pelo- le acusó con un poco de molestia- ¿por qué estaba coqueteando con ella?- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Sakura, para- jadeó bajando las manos a sus caderas en un desesperado intento por no perder el control. Por supuesto que no sirvió de nada, a veces olvidaba que ella era mucho más fuerte que él- Estás poniéndome duro, por favor- casi estaba suplicándole, no tenía en claro si quería que se detuviera o por el contrario que siguiera. A quien quería engañar, estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Sakura creía que podía morir de deseo ahí mismo. Escucharlo jadear y suplicarle con la voz ahogada en pasión hacía que se sintiera sexy y poderosa. Le gustaba.

Comenzó a chocar su cadera con la de él sutilmente, algo imperceptible para ojos curiosos, no olvidaba que se encontraba en plena fiesta en un bar repleto, pero sí que fué notado y más que apreciado por Kakashi, lo supo en cuanto lo sintió tensarse por completo.

\- Bésame Kakashi- ordenó contra sus labios enmascarados- sin la mascara, la gente sabrá así que estamos juntos y no intentarán nada con ninguno de los dos.

Le tomó un par de segundos concentrarse para responder a pesar de ser presa del deseo- Sakura, t-tú- arrugó su frente al darse cuenta que tartamudeando. Dios como lo desarmaba ésta mujer.- tú eres la que quería seguir manteniendo esto en secreto-le recordó.

Ella abortó todo movimiento para mirarlo fijamente a esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.- Kakashi quiero esto y te quiero a ti- tomó su mejilla en su mano y posó la que quedaba libre sobre su corazón, sintiendo el rápido latir de éste- es solo que no quiero pasar más situaciones como la de esta noche. No quiero compartirte y espero que tú tampoco quieras compartirme a mí- le sonrió tímidamente- Además, Naruto tenía cita con Hinata y no ha venido con nosotros, así que no hay nadie que vaya a oponerse ni a armar escándalo- concluyó enredando sus manos en su indomable pelo gris.

Kakashi acunó su cara en sus manos callosas- Sakura, tú sabes que solo puedo verte a ti, y yo jamás te compartiría.- murmuró mientras se bajaba la máscara aproximándose a su apetecible y rosada boca.

La beso con dulzura primero, pero cuando Sakura reanudó sus movimientos contra su pelvis se adentró en su boca salvajemente. Ahora el también se movía contra ella y no tenía claro si estaba siendo disimulado o no, no que le importara en realidad.

Sakura se separó en busca de aire y aprovecho sus pocos segundos de libertad para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa como un náufrago se aferra un salvavidas- Hazme el amor, por favor. Ahora- suplicó en un susurro.

\- Ya era hora que lo pidieras, nena- contestó, cogiéndola de la cintura para salir fuera del bar lo más rápido posible.

La despertaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del apartamento de su novio, seguido de los ensordecedores chillidos de su rubio amigo.

Rodó los ojos y se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Kakashi.

Sí que volaban rápido las noticias en Konoha.

……………………………..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…………………………………

Ta da! Esperaban algo más? No? Review?

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a los Review de mí último fic de Harry Potter "Mucho más linda", en verdad, me alegran el alma. Gracias!


End file.
